


【授翻】《Limbic System[July 2015]》

by Echopai



Series: a Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill story [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai
Summary: 作者更新了标题！边缘系统是指高等脊椎动物中枢神经系统中由古皮层、旧皮层演化成的大脑组织以及和这些组织有密切联系的神经结构和核团的总称 。通过与下丘脑及植物神经系统的联系，边缘系统【参与调解本能和情感行为】，其作用是自身生存和物种延续。此外，海马结构还对学习过程和记忆发挥着突出的作用。太太的意思是说Ben之前感觉到了他和Henry之前过分友好的感情，却没有真正意识到这些已经超出了正常值，然后他的边缘系统才突然起了作用get到了重点XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limbic System | (July 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638124) by [Aleczandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleczandra/pseuds/Aleczandra). 



[Yet Untitled] (July 2015) 

《边缘系统》

在圣地亚哥漫展的蝙蝠侠大战超人活动上再次见到Henry时，你感觉就像拍摄从未结束过。你几乎瞬间就沉浸在那熟悉的挚友之情中。你问他的项目进展如何，恭喜他最新的电影，乐于听他讲那些逸闻趣事。他问你过的好吗，眼里的关心明明白白地告诉你他真意所指：离婚。你诚实地回答并感谢了他，因为那些让你珍视的关怀才得以让你忘记那些不愉快。

你对活动的印象模糊不清：熙熙攘攘的人群，数不清的问题，还有太多太多你能说出的小事。光是被人们的激动所感染就仿若重回那数月的拍摄期，令人欢喜雀跃。所以当工作人员在签名环节请你们俩一起照张相时，你就又一次做了那个动作：向后倾倒，把头靠在他肩上，抵着脖颈。你告诉自己你是因为镜头而闭上眼微笑，但你知道你那一刻再一次体会到那种感觉：无论何时，你这样靠着他，你都会沉浸于平静安宁。上一次你感觉这么好是多久之前的事了？

下午紧跟的采访和宣传之后，你们在一家不错的餐厅的私人包厢里重聚——制作方的款待，还有Zack和Deborah。你揶揄Amy和Gal非要回房间洗澡换衣，然后重整妆容发型再盛装出席，而男士们就只是坐在这等着。然而，你知道这更可能是因为她们要哄孩子们睡觉，也许真相只是你想念你家的小公主们了。你正享受着他人、朋友们的陪伴，本该忘记那些的。

你没有碰酒，这觥筹交错中的欢愉已然让你满足，而且可能，只是有可能，你花了太多时间去凝望桌对面他的脸庞。然而你无法自控，因为不知为何，你想知道这一切是否只是你的错觉：当他与你交谈时脸上荣光满面，当转向你的时候眼里星光闪烁，当你说俏皮话时那双永远上扬的嘴唇绽放出更明媚的笑容？如果你真的这么觉得就有点太自大了。毕竟，难道这些反应不该是为了某个更值得的人，比如坐在你旁边不远的Jeremy，他可是传奇人物？你在最开始试镜的时候就该打醒自己了，你甚至都不是个英国人！

可是，尽管对那位传奇彬彬有礼，只要你发出一点声响、或是你们都沉默，他看上去都会看向你。

那天晚上回到酒店，你正在刷牙，还在想着——想着他。你盯着镜子里的人，你看到一张更年轻的面孔。那瞬间你咒骂着，只用一次心跳的时间就吐出牙膏，漱口。你在出门前抓起你的黑衬衫，向楼下走去的时候扣上扣子。他开门的时候你还对来到此处感到惊异。

你甚至不知道你敲过门。

“Ben？”

他一直都是如此美丽吗？他只是穿着短袖和运动裤，可肌肤在灰色面料的衬托下显得不可思议的白皙。

他似乎发现了此刻你一句话都说不出来，就像你仍在为某事苦苦思索——基本上就是事实了——然后他让开了路。“为什么不进来呢？”

你走进，却还是站在门口，你可以感觉到他在你身后关上了门。

“怎么了，Ben？”

你在心里祈祷他不要再念你的名字，因为那让你心神俱颤。你可以想象到那拥有若眼线般浓密睫毛、大的不可思议的蓝眼睛凝视着你，那唯一的一晚云雨余韵中你对它们的评价的回忆一闪而过。那仅仅是一种……纾解欲望的手段吗？也许它有更多含义：无法否认的吸引力。可是，真的只是为了重复那晚你才让自己置身于此吗？

“Ben——”

“不要。不要再叫我的名字。”你叹气，双手挫败地扯住头发，用掌侧捂住眼睛。“操。”你停下动作，努力让内心平静下来，可毫无用处，“我没法不去想你。”

你转过身，把他朝后压到门上。又或许他才是把你拉过去的。你无法辨别，当你们双唇相触，他邀请地张开嘴让你伸入舌头。他唇齿间的酒精味道让你沉醉，他的手臂紧紧抓住你来让你向下探去抚摸他的圆丘，抓着腰胯来紧贴着你。你用力地摩擦两瓣滚圆，吞下他随之而来的吟哦。你回想起他的一切，不明白自己怎么会用了这么久才想要重温那晚？你们唇舌交缠，引诱出更多的声音，也让你记起他的呻吟是怎样让你发狂。

当你们终于分开，额头相抵。你能听见他轻声地喘息，或者是你的？你低头，他带着长睫毛和棕色斑点的蓝色大眼不知羞耻地盯着你。它们锁定了你，他脸上露出顽皮的笑容，神采飞扬。老天啊，他是那么光彩照人。

“要是早知道你这么好色，我早就去找你了，Affleck。”你意识到他在开玩笑。你想知道这算种防御机制，或是他真的认为你想要性。

“不，我不是——”你停了下来，因为你发现你不知道你想说什么，或该如何表达。你能说你不想要性吗（因为，扪心自问，那超赞的）；还是你想要他？是他让你感受到幸福安乐。是你想看到他快乐，想成为让他开心的那个人。是关于他让你喜欢的的点点滴滴，尤其当你是它们的创造者。是即使作为奥斯卡得主的你，也无法找到合适的言语来诉说心迹。

他一直注视着你。一开始他迷惑不解，询问着你的双眸，希求得到提示。你希望你能给出答案，所以你张开嘴，仍然无话可说。然后他忽然领会了，瞬息之间变了模样。他经历了最迷人的转变，而你发现了：脆弱。你若不是正人君子，你会把他的衣服扯开。或许你就是那样的人，因为你几乎跨线。然后他垂下眼睫，朝你激越地散发着荷尔蒙的瞳孔中的脆弱移开了。

他几不可见地点点头，后退了些，拉着你的上衣进入房间。你跟随他走近，脱掉运动鞋，看着他脱掉了自己的T恤。牢牢地盯着那美味的胸膛，你舔了舔嘴唇。上一次，那是Clark和Bruce的躯体在底特律的房间里相遇。现在，只是Henry和Ben的不完美的身体，但是见鬼地你发现他比那更加可口。你想舔舐那胸口，让舌头划过他肌肉间的沟壑，该死的你绝不会对世界上另外一个人这么做。

当你打算脱掉裤子的时他制止了你。给你一个吻，说让他来，你接下来知道就是他双膝及地。当他脱下你的长裤，火热的气息吹拂着你的下身，他用舌头由上而下勾画出黑色布料上阴茎的轮廓，你忍不住出声。当他的手指只是拉下内裤边缘而释放了你的分身，那对完美的嘴唇热切地分开包裹住你，喉咙努力地想接纳更多，你是真的应该就那样待着吗？是的，最开始，你轻轻地摆动腰胯，他吮吸着顶端而用一只手摩挲柱身，另一只手按着你让你顺着他的节奏挺进。然而，当你加大力度，快感迅速累积，于是你抓着他的黑发。这让他呻吟，喉口愈发放开。你以戳刺回应。直到不适让他退开你才停下，然后他向你道歉。你简直要骂人：讲真的，“对不起”？他相当程度上的——怎么说？礼貌？——触动了你。

你把他拉起来，让他和你一块爬上床。他看着你转向他腿间，扯下他的内裤，不解地皱起眉毛。你以唇触那坚硬的肉块，他的呻吟因为惊讶而戛然而止。

“Ben——？”

“我也想品尝你的。”你只是实话实说，但这确实上这是他让你想为他做的疯狂之举。你从未有过这种感觉。当他挪动着以舌面抚慰你的下身，把它压在你的肚子上，你哆嗦着骂了一句。

你爱这件事，他的味道，他的体液滴落到你舌头的方式。你甚至越过去吮吸他的双球，得到了一串贴着你阴茎的呻吟。然而，这比不上那声惊呼当你以舌尖探入他的穴口。他挣扎着，你发誓你从未见过如此令人着迷的景致。因为角度不便，你用手指取代了舌头，继续用唇舌服务他的下身，令他几乎疯狂。他分开双腿以进入更深，你的手指挑逗着那儿密集又敏感的神经。你无比欢迎，这一切还有那交融着喘息而支离破碎的声音。

“停。求你停下来否则我要——”

你依言照做，但老天知道你不会介意他就在你嘴里高潮。他躺在你腿间，当他急切地渴求空气时你的分身戳着他的脸颊。你抚摸他双丘的曲线蜿蜒至脊背，又掉头在他坚实的大腿上落下一个吻。

“我想进去。”

只是看到他颤抖，贴着你敏感的下腹点点头，你感到已情难自已。你相当确定你已经在流前液了。

“我有润滑剂但没有安全套。”你听出他声音里的沮丧，但你可不打算因此放弃。

“我不到三周前做了检查，之间也没有性行为；我是干净的，如果你不介意的话我没关系。”

你看到他退开了一点，你努力聚焦了视线，他羞怯的颔首就是你想要的全部。

“我也、是干净的。”

你揽过他，真他妈的感谢老天他能接受，否则你就要跑到最近的药房或者找服务员去要安全套了——谁能做到啊？哪个选择都会让花边小报乐开花。

他躺在你身上，你们深吻，而你显然没有想太多，因为现在你们就只是互相摩擦，而且他见鬼地对这个也如此擅长。他中断了这个吻，你看着他从床头柜上的一个小旅行包里拿出了润滑剂。你用手摩挲着他的双臀，离开床垫以将他的乳尖含进嘴里，用舌头绕圈。他拱起身，对温柔的爱抚轻声叹息。这个姿势让你可以轻松地一边玩弄他的乳头一边给他打手枪，这个想法让你的阴茎跳动了一下，因为此时此刻你能想到的全部就是如果你真的这么做了，他会如何无助又欲罢不能。但是你没法知道了，因为他已经拿着润滑跨坐在你身上。你以为他会把它给你，可他挤出了些到他的手指上，然后他重启了那个吻，用身体贴着你摩挲。你直起身，手指绕着他茂密的乌发，舌头缠斗在一起。

当他再一次停下，他调整着环上你的腰，低下身贴近你的分身。当进入时他的手指陷入你的胸膛，圆润的指甲带来一阵刺痛。而他体内简直不可思议！你被那火热紧致又无比细腻的感觉淹没了。完全嵌入后，你的腰身自发地动了起来，他被这突然的刺激倒在你胸口。你的手移到他的大腿，用指甲抓牢，感受到它们有力又柔软。你听到他呻吟，更用力地夹紧腿。你搂抱住他以固定，然后脚掌支撑在床上用力向上冲刺，你们俩都爱死这个了。你寻求找到了他的双唇，吻却凌乱无章，因为带着哭腔的呻吟而断断续续。你感到唾液沿着你的嘴唇流下，或许是他的；令人无法抗拒的美味男孩摆动着臀部来迎上你的挺身。他最终退开了，你怀念着彼此联系的感觉，然后接着你的感觉全都冲到了那个他前后摇摆着骑着你的地方了。你向上挤压他饱满的胸口，揉捏他的乳头，他脸颊上的嫣红随着欢愉的痛呼加深。

他垂下头，张开嘴汲取空气，而你必须追上去亲吻那闪耀的唇瓣。像个偷窥狂一样紧盯着他接吻时的模样，可他红润脸颊映衬着白皙肌肤美丽得如此不可方物。就像你想插进他体内来逼迫出更多哭喊的欲望一样浓厚，但这个姿势让你无能为力，于是你决定该换了。你用手臂环住他的腰，保持着在他体内的状态换了姿势。他抓紧你，呼吸抵着你的脖颈，手攀住你的肩头。他并不瘦小，但你仍然成功让他躺在床上。你用一只胳膊勾住他的膝盖，他的另一条腿缠上你的腰。这个姿势能让你每次都碾压过那个甜蜜之处，让他的呻吟高亢起来。你吮吸他暴露的脖子，甚至希望能咬上去，你也这么做了，即使你明知道不该的。你热血上脑，听着他嘴里溢出的那些词，“噢Ben”，“太深了”，“好棒”，但你知道你还想要更多。你更用力地把他的腿压到胸口，让他的双臀更易任你进入。你感觉到他在吞没你，一次次让你进得更深。这个新姿势让你对他一览无余，尽管你必须坚持着睁开眼，盯着他。你看到那红晕遍布他的肌肤，他的身体——就像你一样——因为汗水而闪闪发亮，还有他的眼睛，无神得几乎阖上。他大概根本看不见你。

“操，你太美了。”你真心实意。因为见鬼的他身上的每一寸都是如此：从他深色发硬的乳尖或者从胸口沿着事业线向下的潮湿毛发，到紧紧抵着小腹的粉色阴茎。你感觉到他的手偷偷溜到你背后，把你推得更近，要求更深更猛烈的冲刺。你知道他就要到了：他的内壁紧紧地包裹着你，性器充血，液体从顶端溢出，随着你的抽插而搏动。你抓住它因为你想看到他高潮，然后上下撸动挤出前液，你听到你指掌间的水声。你爱他下流的模样。

他背拱起离开床铺，因为太多的快感用一只手抓着你的胳膊，不过他没法阻止你。他把你字面意义上地圈在他的长腿间，但你亦无其他所欲之处。他似乎爱你抚摸他的头，看着他高潮，身体颤抖，手指陷进床单。你看到他张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，然后白色液体全都涌出来弄脏了他的胸口。最后溢出的精液沿着柱身流到你手上。你放开手，他的内部让你明白你也坚持不了多久了。你必须闭上眼，遗憾地无法继续欣赏，但你的身体却能感知到他的一切。你尝到嘴里血的味道，他体内深处绞紧的感觉，当他用手掌触摸你的胸口，你高潮了，沙哑的呻吟着把种子撒在他的内壁上，继续抽插着享受高潮。

等着掌控全身的虚无褪去用了点时间，然后你意识到你倒在他身上。你们都气喘吁吁，他真挚地拥抱你。你又吻了他，不复之前的迫切渴求，变得缱绻和缓。当它终于结束，而你就要起床去浴室拿条湿毛巾的时候，他的话语让那感觉卷土重来。

“我需要毛巾，”在情事之后他的声音低哑、甚至有些嘶沙，“否则我就要把床弄脏了：你的东西要流出来了。”

那就是你需要的了，他本要起身，你抓住他的腰，然后把他猛地压回床上。欲望熊熊燃烧，你把他的下身抬起，分开臀瓣，把脸凑近。他是对的，你的精液正在流出来，于是你拍打从球囊后到收缩的入口的肌肤。

“Ben，不要！搞什么——不要！太过了——”

他的声音消失在你把嘴唇抵在入口还试图把那些全吸出来的时候。他在你身下挣扎，陷入床垫，而内部挤压着让更多精液流了出来。你把他清理干净，看着他经历了在你的舌头上的第二次干高潮。当你终于坐起来，你擦掉下巴上的唾液和精液。你努力不要看着他笑出来，而他疲倦的眼睛想对你扔眼刀，但你怎么能忍住呢？他是你拥有过的最好的图景。

“你很过分。”他控诉。

“胡说。”但你知道你做了什么：你知道他如此敏感，知道第二次高潮可能伤到他了。你怀着歉意地在浴室用热水温热了毛巾，然后轻柔地擦拭他的全身：先是背后，再到身前。他轻声的呜咽妙不可言，当他的手在清洁过程中摸到你腿间低垂的性器，慵懒地上下捋动。他没打算让你再硬起来，只是以示爱怜感激。

你把毛巾扔开，让他靠着你一起躺进被子。你把头靠在他颈根，嘴唇抵住温暖的肌肤休息。你愉快地低声说，“下次见面就是在宣传期了。”

他叹了口气，但绝无一丝苦涩，手指梳理你颈边柔软的头发。

“迫不及待。”

你笑了，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，稍微退开。你看向那一对蓝宝石，明了你那时希望他没有女友或男友，因为你希望你能继续享有他的独家待遇。

他微笑，放松地埋进枕头，额头抵着你的肩膀。你看着浓密的睫羽垂下盖住了那会说话的双眼，听到他的呼吸变得舒缓。你最后再看了他一眼，跟随他沉入梦乡。

你希望你再一次醒来时，会是2016年的三月。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 作者更新了标题！  
> 边缘系统是指高等脊椎动物中枢神经系统中由古皮层、旧皮层演化成的大脑组织以及和这些组织有密切联系的神经结构和核团的总称 。通过与下丘脑及植物神经系统的联系，边缘系统【参与调解本能和情感行为】，其作用是自身生存和物种延续。此外，海马结构还对学习过程和记忆发挥着突出的作用。  
> 太太的意思是说Ben之前感觉到了他和Henry之前过分友好的感情，却没有真正意识到这些已经超出了正常值，然后他的边缘系统才突然起了作用get到了重点XD


End file.
